Indiana University Medical Center (IUMC) has the resources to develop a Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) which will be able to engage simultaneously in biomedical and health care research, research and clinical training, and translation of new developments in basic, clinical and health care research into tangible improvements in patient care. The DRTC will consist of an administrative team headed by Dr. Charles M. Clark, Jr. The Center will support the diabetes research, training and translation activities of over 50 investigators. It will contain core research and laboratory support and will sponsor 12 pilot and feasibility research studies. The core resources are designed to augment and strengthen ongoing research and provide opportunities for new initiatives in diabetes research. The pilot and feasibility studies involve many established investigators in the area of diabetes research for the first time, or provide resources for new, not-yet established investigators for projects in diabetes research. A deliberate attempt will be made to foster interdisciplinary projects. The DRTC Model Treatment Unit will provide specialized resources for health care delivery and educational research, education of medical students, nurses and house staff in the treatment of diabetes. A key to the functioning of this Unit is a computerized data-base system developed by the Regenstrief Institute and presently utilized by the Diabetes Clinic. The system provides an opportunity to gather data on the ongoing care of patients with diabetes and to test research hypotheses regarding effectiveness of professional and patient education and various treatment modalities and their impact on long-range diabetic complications and outcome.